The Wishing Well
by Dauntless Imagineer
Summary: Flynn was an orphaned, care-free boy living in Corona, and Rapunzel was a young princess in line for the crown. This is a story of an apple, a wishing well, and two very different children who just might change each others lives forever. Short Story. CHANGED USERNAME.
1. The Apple

**Hey, everyone. If you're reading my story, Tangles, then know that I should have an update out soon. In the meantime, this is a quick story I managed to squeeze in. It is a short story, and follows Rapunzel as though she had never been captured by Mother Gothel. It begins when Rapunzel is eight, and Flynn is nine. I hope that you enjoy it.**

**By the way, I was inspired by the song "Danny, Dakota, and The Wishing Well" by A Silent Film.**

**Please, _please_ leave a review. This story is only a few chapters long, so every single review counts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Tangled. All original characters and story lines belong to moi. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Far across the roaring, foamy sea, and carefully wedged on the glorious shore, was the castle of Corona. The sunrise was beginning steadily, the long, golden fingers of light stretching across the landscape and offering warmth and hope for the coming day. Inside of the towering building, was a young girl strung across her bed. Her feet were swinging back and forth in the air, her long, beautiful blonde hair forming around her rosy cheeks and streaming down her slender back. Her eyes, a piercing green, were locked in fierce contemplation as she thoughtfully chewed on a pencil, tapping her finger against the side of a velvet notebook as she focused solely on her drawing. When each detail of the final result popped into her mind, the lead would find itself on the leaf of paper, seeming to have a mind of its own as the utensil curved and moved with a strange grace. As she fell deeper into its hypnosis, her tongue barely sticking out of her mouth, she was interrupted by a soft knocking on the door. Her head whipped up, and she quickly scrambled out of her position to shove the book beneath one of the cotton pillows just as the door opened. The figure who waltzed into her bedroom was instantly recognized as the maidservant, Sophie. Her brown hair, pulled back tightly in a bun, framed her heat shaped face and brought out her icy blue eyes.

"Good morning, Rapunzel. It's nice to see you are already awake." She murmured kindly as she made her way to the closet.

Rapunzel let out a puff of air, blowing some of her bangs out of her eyes. "I don't want to go to school today, Sophie." She crossed her arms, a defiant frown plastered to her small mouth. "I want to stay up here."

There was a small clatter of metal against metal before the young princess heard a muffled response. "I know that, dear, but it's your mother and father's orders. And besides," Sophie walked out of the closet, holding a gown in one hand and a pair of shoes in another, her brow carefully raised. "your education is a priority. You know how important it is for your future."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "I know, but I want to play outside. I want to make some friends. All I have is you and Beary." She stated glumly, gesturing to the worn teddy bear that sat mere feet away.

Sophie smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Rapunzel. I wish I could do something about it, but I'm afraid, for now, you just have to be a good girl and go to school. Now, let me get this dress on you."

The dress was a light pink satin, with crosses of white playing across the front, and thin straps leading to frills on her back. It took only a few minutes to have her ready, and Sophie was soon leading the princess down the stairs and into a separate room on the first floor.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Sophie said happily, and gave an encouraging pat on the shoulder before leaving Rapunzel with the teacher. Her wide eyes gazed up at the woman she had never gotten used to. Her name was Ezmerelda, and she was a large woman who always wore red or purple gowns, thick, colorful eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick. Her small gaze bore down on Rapunzel with thick criticism.

"Take a seat, and we'll begin today's lesson." She ordered.

Rapunzel quickly obeyed, choosing the only desk that was available. She folded her hands on the wood, trying to keep her back as straight as possible.

Miss Ezmerelda coughed, and Rapunzel could only flush with embarrassment before remembering the routine. She took a small breath before speaking.

"As is the way of royalty, I will remember to always maintain a straight posture, proper etiquette, and app-applicable language. I will strive to be a... responsible, appropriate, charming young lady, and remember my future duties as the leader of Corona...my home and stronghold." Rapunzel bit her tongue at the many times she made a mistake.

Miss Ezmerelda scribbled down a few words on a sheet of paper. "I see you've studied, but perhaps not enough. If you are certain with your words, you are certain with annunciation. Am I not right when I say this?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." Rapunzel mumbled.

"Hmph." the teacher breathed. "For our lesson today, we will learn about silverware at meals. As you see on your desk, there is an entire set of cutlery that is placed just as it will be at any feast."

Rapunzel had already seen it, and touched one of the many spoons in simple curiosity.

"Take note of the position of each utensil, because each as its specific purpose." Miss Ezmerelda continued. "We will begin at the first spoon, which-"

There was a short rapping at the door, and Rapunzel soon saw her mother in the door frame. The Queen smiled at her daughter before turning her attention to the teacher.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Miss Ezmerelda, but may I speak with you privately? It's rather important."

The educator straightened up a bit, plastering a fake smile to her mouth. "No problem at all, your Highness. I'll be right out." She began walking forward, but right before she exited the room, turned and muttered a few instructions.

"Rapunzel, in the meantime, you can read from your textbook over the European courting history. I'll expect a summary when I return."

And she was gone, leaving the young princess alone.

She sighed, taking a volume from beneath her desk and opening it to the proper page. She scanned it quickly, but soon felt a small tug of deceit playing through her mind. She grasped it, and shutting her book, rose from her desk. She quickly made her way to the door, hesitating. Nevertheless, Rapunzel opened the door, and peeked around the corner. She saw the familiar pair near the end of the hall, trapped in a conversation she couldn't hear. Silently stepping through the doorway, she quickly shut it and dashed in the opposite direction, slipping around a corner.

Rapunzel smiled.

She had escaped her personal torture chamber. Now, she would go to her peaceful place.

* * *

"He doesn't have the guts."

There was a flash of movement as a young boy whipped around, facing a small group of children that had appeared in the alley behind him. The head of the assembly had his arms crossed, his blonde hair tousled from not being brushed in days. Dirt smeared his pale face, but his devious grin threw the little boy off.

"What do you want, Dominic?" Flynn demanded, his wind-blown locks falling in his face. His bottom lip jutted out in irritation.

Dominic laughed. "Well, well, well. Look what we got here, boys."

The group snickered, and Flynn felt his cheeks flush in annoyance.

"We were just talking about you, Flynn, and I _told_ them you couldn't do it."

Where Flynn had once been crouched over, he now stood up, still falling a few inches shorter than his rival. "Do what?"

Dominic shrugged, taking a step closer. "Ah, nothing really. Just something having to do with getting into trouble."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"No." Dominic retorted. "Just shows how you would do anything for attention...or food."

Flynn's stomach seemed to jump at the thought. The last time he had eaten was the day before, and it was some stale bread that had been thrown out of the bakery.

"Tell me." Flynn demanded.

Dominic laughed again, and this time peered around the corner of the alley, leaning over Flynn.

"You see that fruit stand over there?" He asked, pointing. Flynn instantly recognized the salesperson with a feeling of dread. His name was Boron, and was perhaps one of the largest men in Corona. He was very protective over his goods, and there was a rumor inside Dominic's group that he imprisoned any kids that tried to steal his fruit. When he had them in his house, he would plant them alive, and when this happened, some of the best, ripest apples were grown.

Flynn nodded. "What about it?"

Dominic grinned. "Boron just put out some new apples an hour ago. Some of the ripest I've seen. Take one, I dare you."

Flynn was fast to shake his head. "No. No way. If you wanna risk your tail for some stupid apple, I'll wait for you to do it first."

A simple shrug was his response. "Okay, then. I guess that just proves how much of a sissy you are." He turned, looking to his followers. "See, guys? I told you he couldn't do it."

Flynn pursed his lips, taking another glance at the fruit stand. He knew that he could get into a lot of trouble; his record was already full.

But one apple couldn't hurt.

"I'll do it."

Dominic's lips quirked at the corners. "I'm proud of you, Flynn. I'll make sure to keep your bravery in mind."

Flynn rolled his eyes, and taking a small breath, dashed out into the open walkway. He made his way along the wall, crouching low to the ground. He saw Boron turned away from him, speaking to another customer, and momentarily distracted. Flynn eased up to the basket of apples that was just out of reach, and carefully leaned toward it. He plucked one of the fruits from the collection, but watched with utter horror as many more came tumbling down, hitting the ground with individual thuds.

Boron immediately turned, spotting the young Flynn in the middle of his act.

"Hey!" The man called, but the word had barely left his mouth when Flynn took off, a blur of movement as he charged away from sure punishment. He could hear the pounding of footsteps behind him as Boron followed right on Flynn's heels, only causing the young boy to surge forward. He snaked his way around many villagers, most turning and giving small cries of irritation. But Flynn held no care or sorrow for them, only enforced a path through the village paths. He risked a look behind him, realizing with minimal joy that Boron was beginning to fall behind. Flynn peered ahead, running across a bridge that brought him to a portion of the village closer to the castle. He noticed a line of shrubs that blocked off any possible sight beyond, and taking a risk, jumped aside and into the safety of the bushes. He peeked through the branches and leaves, feeling a triumphant surge when he saw Boron run past, completely unaware that he had passed the culprit.

Flynn laughed softly, gasping for breath as he lightly tossed the apple into the air. He finally turned, only to be taken aback at where he found himself.

He was in a large garden, with thick green grass stretching across acres of land. Patches of bright flowers were everywhere, lining cobblestone paths and growing alongside white statues of birds and lawn gnomes. Placed in the center of the courtyard was a gleaming fountain, spraying water high into the air. He noticed the castle of Corona just above a gently rolling hill a short distance away, as glorious up close as it was from a distance.

He took a few steps forward, his eyes wide in awe. It was hard for him to admit, but despite everything being completely breathtaking, he was drawn to a wishing well that sat off to the side of the garden. It was a faded yellow, with a brown, wooden pail hung just over the crater that was unevenly carved in the center. It was surrounded by the green grass, and he thought it was one of the most interesting things he had seen yet.

Flynn stopped dead in his tracks when a sudden realization sank in. He somehow hadn't noticed that carefully perched over the side of the well, gazing into the water, was a young girl. From the back, he could clearly see her long, blonde hair that fell down her back, and he was reminded of a waterfall. Her dress was flowing gently in the breeze, its pink colors bright and lovely.

His thoughts were interrupted when she whipped around, a small gasp escaping her mouth as she gripped the sides of the well with her hands.

Her wide eyes were a fierce green, boring into him with shock, curiosity, and even fear. Flynn retaliated, taking a step back. Despite his youthful pride, he discerned that she was absolutely beautiful.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

Flynn stood still, rooted to the spot and unable to respond.

She took a breath. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"Um, yah." Flynn said. "I'll...I'll be going now." He turned, but was suddenly stopped by her voice breaking through the silence.

"Don't go! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to chase you off."

Flynn looked over his shoulder, his brows burrowed. "Wait, you're not mad?"

A look of confusion passed over her features. "What would I be mad for?"

Flynn shrugged. "Well, you don't know who I am, I've just broken onto your property, and..." He trailed.

"You just surprised me, that's all." She responded. "And it's nice to have company. I hardly ever see kids my age."

Flynn didn't respond at first, finally admitting a fact that he had tried to refuse moments before.

"But you're the princess."

She shrugged. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

He was thrown off guard by how easily she overlooked that truth. "It just...doesn't seem like you'd want to be around me. I mean, I'm poor, you're rich. I'm nobody, you're royalty."

She sighed, rubbing her arm. "Everybody's a somebody, and...I wish I wasn't everything you said I am." She sank to the ground, her expression fallen with true sadness. Flynn pursed his lips, but finally made up his mind. He shortened the distance between them in a few strides and carefully sat next to her.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but I'd love to live life the way you do." Flynn said softly.

She laughed under a short breath. "And I'd do anything to live like _you._ I hate being a princess. There's so much work, and boring classes, and fancy outfits, and a bunch of people who expect so much out of me. And I still don't know what I'm really supposed to do." She brought her knees under her chin, hugging her legs.

"It can't be _that_ bad." Flynn responded.

She dug her face into her thighs, her voice muffled. "Today, I would have had a class over spoons if I hadn't run away."

Flynn couldn't hide the look of disgust. "That's terrible."

She laughed again, finally glancing at him. "What's your name?"

Flynn didn't answer right away. For the first time he could remember, he actually considered answering with _Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert,_ but felt his cheeks warm at how ridiculous it sounded. With a small amount of shame, he finally decided to give his normal response.

"Flynn." He said. "Flynn Rider."

She smiled. "Huh. Never heard a name like that before."

He returned it. "And you?"

She gave a sheepish grin. "Rapunzel."

"And I've never heard a name like that before." Flynn responded.

Rapunzel giggled, and quickly stood up.

"I want to show you something." She said. "Wait one second." She dashed off, disappearing behind a line of bushes. She reappeared moments later, clutching something in her palm With her free hand, she grabbed Flynn's fingers and pulled him over to the wishing well. He accidentally dropped the apple in the quick movement.

"What are we doing?" He asked, staring down at his shadowed reflection in the clear water.

"Here." She said, and opened her hand to represent two small stones, smooth and cool to the touch. Flynn stared at it as though it were a jewel.

"My dad used to tell me that if you find a rock just like these, squeeze them really hard, tap it three times, and throw it into the water, your greatest, most sincere wish will come true." Rapunzel explained with calm glee. "You're the only person besides me and my dad that knows."

"So this is a magic wishing well?" Flynn asked, intrigued.

Rapunzel nodded. "Yup. You ready?"

Flynn smiled. "Yes."

He began the ritual, not able to resist watching Rapunzel as she squeezed her eyes shut as hard as she could, holding the stone with equal strength. Flynn felt his cheeks redden at how pretty he thought she was, but realized that pretty wasn't enough to describe her. She was much, much more than that.

He looked away, making his wish just as Rapunzel opened her eyes. Together, they tossed the small rocks into the well, hearing the satisfying plop as they struck the water below. Flynn and Rapunzel exchanged smiles, both pleased with the moment they shared.

Yet, a voice broke through their thoughts, and Rapunzel and Flynn gazed up at the castle where the words were coming from.

"Rapunzel! Your parents need you right now!"

The princess sighed. "I need to go."

Flynn felt a wave of disappointment drown him. "Oh. Okay."

Rapunzel stared at him. "Will I be able to see you again?"

"I don't know." Flynn admitted sadly. "I hope so."

"How about tomorrow? I'll try and be out here at the same time." Rapunzel offered, hopeful.

Flynn grinned. "I'll be here."

He glanced to the ground, catching sight of the apple he had dropped minutes before.

"Rapunzel, close your eyes and hold out you hands." He instructed kindly.

She raised a brow, but nevertheless, let her eyes close. Her palms rose up expectantly.

He picked up the apple, brushing off some of the dirt with his fingertips. After a moment of assuring it was clean, he placed it in Rapunzel's hands. Her gaze appeared, staring down at the fruit with a smile.

"It's not much, but it's all I have." He stated.

Rapunzel blushed softly, but stared at the apple as though it was the greatest gift she could have ever received.

"I love it. Thank you, Flynn."

"Rapunzel!" The call was repeated.

She rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Bye, Flynn. See you soon."

Flynn had just enough time to return the salutation, before Rapunzel turned on her heel and ran up the hill, soon disappearing from his sight.

He stood motionless for a while, letting all that had just occurred truly sink in, before feeling the corners of his mouth raise.

Before he left, he looked back more than once.

* * *

The next day, Rapunzel found herself free of any classes. Truly happy, she immediately departed from the castle and went to the garden. She stood by the wishing well, jittery from the excitement of seeing Flynn again, but she soon calmed as the minutes ticked by.

The minutes evolved into an hours, and finally, Rapunzel realized with a sickening dread that Flynn wasn't coming.

She would continue for many days to come to the garden, but she would never see her friend. Yet her memories kept her returning, and every day, she would wait by the wishing well. By that stone hole in the ground she would try and keep the hope alive, but it was hopeless.

Before she knew it, days became weeks.

Weeks became months.

And still, she waited.

* * *

**The End.**

**No! No! I'm just kidding! That's just the first chapter, there's a few more to come, because, after all, this is just a short story.**

**It's sad, isn't it? But Flynn has his ways, and he might surprise you. ;)**

**Just as a side note, if you're wondering what Miss Ezmerelda and the Queen were discussing, Rapunzel's mother believed that her studies should become less frequent, and be more focused on practical matters. Things that could be more useful, besides spoons and dress code. XD**

**Anyway, please, please leave a review. I'm hoping for at least 50 reviews for a total of 10 or less chapters.**

**Fairfarren, for now. :)**


	2. The Cloak

**Woah. Six reviews on the first chapter! You all are amazing. :)**

**This is going to be a long chapter...I hope that the length doesn't effect the overall result. Make sure to tell me when you get done reading.**

**So, I know many of you are curious as to why Flynn never came back. Prepare yourself! You're about to find out. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_One year later_

* * *

Flynn stared at the familiar line of shrubs, rubbing his hands together nervously. Being this close to the garden triggered many memories, but also several griefs. He hadn't seen Rapunzel in nearly a year, and despite them only meeting once, he felt a pang of guilt when he realized that he had broken one of the most meaningful promises he had ever made.

He sighed, smoothing back some of his brown locks that had fallen in his eyes before stepping forward, brushing aside branches and leaves as he entered the garden. He remembered everything, each detail stamped in his mind like a brand. Nothing had changed, much to his relief. He silently made his way across the lawn, rounding the corner that brought the wishing well into view. Flynn had expected the familiar sight-a beautiful girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes, staring into the water, waiting for him to return, but his anxiety calmed into simple disappointment when he saw no one there.

Flynn slowly walked next to the stone body, gazing down at the lapping pool several feet below. He could just faintly see his reflection, shadowed by the moist walls. Yet as he saw himself, he only remembered the affliction in himself and, most likely, Rapunzel. Setting his jaw, he turned away from the hole and sat in the thick grass. His gaze was locked on the ground, wondering if his only friend would ever arrive. A sick realization set in as he understood that he wouldn't be surprised if Rapunzel didn't come.

His thoughts were silenced when a demanding voice broke through the silence.

"You want to explain yourself?"

Flynn looked up, a wave of complete happiness drowning his other emotions when he saw Rapunzel standing a few feet away. Her arms were crossed, her lips stuck in a thin line.

"I'm so glad to see-"

"You know that I haven't seen you in almost a year?" Rapunzel interjected, her brows burrowing. "I've been coming here waiting for nearly that whole time, actually thinking you would somehow keep your promise. But _this long?_ You could have at least told me that you couldn't come."

Flynn didn't respond, his cheeks flamed with shame. He never thought that a girl would make him feel this bad.

"Look, I know you're mad, but will you let me clarify?" Flynn asked softly.

There was a flicker of understanding that flashed in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

"Yes," she said, sitting next to him. "but please, just...don't disappoint me."

Flynn drug his hands across his face, trying to wipe some of the nervous moisture from off of his hairline. He took a small breath before speaking.

"The day that I met you was also the day that I...stole something." He looked up at Rapunzel to see her reaction, but her features were impassive. "It wasn't anything major, just a small apple from a local stand. I had been dared by someone to do it, and I almost got away with it, but the man, his name is Boron, saw me. He chased me for a while, but I escaped by jumping through the shrubs and into this garden."

"So the apple you gave me was stolen?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn nodded. "Yes."

To his surprise, a ghost of a smile passed over her lips. "Interesting."

"I didn't stay here with you because I was assuring safety; I really did enjoy being around you. If you don't believe anything else, please believe that." He paused. "Anyway, after I left, the day went on as normal. I thought that I had actually gotten away with it, but later that night, Boron showed up with two police officers."

"Did they _arrest_ you?" Rapunzel gasped.

Flynn shook his head. "No, but they definitely weren't happy. They took me to the station, forcing me to admit to a few other crimes, and then they released me."

"So that wasn't your first time?" Rapunzel questioned.

"No, it wasn't. I've never stolen anything big, only small things like food and tiny pieces of clothing. I didn't realize how much it really was until the police showed me the list they had made over the years." He shrugged. "Anyway, the thing is, when I went to visit you the next day, I realized I was being followed by one of the officers. I couldn't go into the garden, because then I would definitely be in trouble, so I stayed in town to try and wait another day. Well, let's say that this went on for a while, and I finally found out what was going on." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The books call it "safe surveillance," and it is some sort of juvenile punishment in which I would be closely watched by officers until I could be trusted on my own."

Rapunzel gazed at him sadly. "I'm really sorry, Flynn. I...I didn't know..."

"It's fine." He assured quickly. "But I want you to know that I would never hurt you on purpose. I really did try to come back, and I thought of you every day. I just couldn't risk getting us both into trouble."

She broke his eye contact, and fell back against the grass, her blonde hair clashing brilliantly against it. The corners of her mouth curved. "You know, you don't have to steal anything. I can bring you food, if you want."

Flynn raised a brow, leaning on his elbow beside her. "Is that allowed?"

"The chefs don't mind if I take food from the kitchen. They'll think it's a snack during my classes or something." She paused, shrugging her hands thoughtfully. "Tell you what, if you tell me more about yourself, I'll bring you some food every time you visit me."

Flynn grinned. "Deal." He stared at the sky for a moment, thinking. "So...what do you want to know? I'm not exactly the most interesting person around."

She laughed. "_Right._ Well, I guess we can start off easy. Where do you live?"

He grimaced. She didn't exactly take the stepping stone concept to heart, and the jump in topic was already making him feel uncomfortable to have to share.

But...a deal was a deal. And he wasn't about to break _another_ promise.

"Well, everywhere, really. It depends on what mood I'm in." He finally settled on his answer.

"You don't have a home?" Rapunzel asked, her mouth open in shock.

Flynn laughed inwardly. "Blondie, we're just getting started. But to answer your question, technically, no. But I always have a place to stay. None of my shelters are ever permanent."

Rapunzel frowned, obviously bothered for him, but she didn't address the topic again.

"What's your favorite color?"

Flynn chuckled at her question, but his answer was given without hesitation. "I've always been a red person...but I think I'm starting to like green."

Rapunzel's eyes met his curiously, but he could tell that she didn't understand what he meant behind it.

"Huh. And what about hobbies? What do you like to do in your free time?"

Flynn had to really stop and consider this. After a moment, he found his answer.

"I enjoy fencing."

Rapunzel quirked up at his words. "_Really?_ That is neat!"

Flynn raised a brow. "You think so?"

The young princess nodded. "We have full bodies of armor all over the castle from years ago, but I didn't know people still used swords at all."

Flynn didn't say anything at first. "You think that I could...see them?" He asked, apprehensive.

Rapunzel gazed at him carefully, but her lips moved into a sly smile. "I don't see why not." She rose from the ground, brushing off small blades of grass and dirt that had clung to her dress. She gave a small salute, grinning playfully. "Come, Sir Rider, and I shall lead you to where you desire."

* * *

It wasn't difficult to get into the castle. Meetings with the royals were very common, and it was mostly silent throughout the labyrinth of halls. Rapunzel and Flynn passed through the large wooden doors that led into the circular foyer, and Rapunzel couldn't help but smirk at Flynn's gaping expression.

But she was also confused by it.

She had been raised in these walls, completely unaware of what the harder life was like. For her friend, this was probably an image of fantasy more than reality. And strangely, she wished that she could be in his position instead of hers.

She frowned, but grasped his hand and led him through the entrance way and into a separate hall. Doors lined the walls like branches on a tree, and Flynn couldn't help but wonder what was beyond them. Despite his curiosity, he allowed Rapunzel to escort him through her home, his mind swirling with the intake of every detail of the large castle. Yet a part of him was a little too aware of Rapunzel's fingers wound tightly with his own, and he was relieved that she couldn't see the bright blush that was threatening his cheeks.

He soon found himself in a long passage, slightly dim with an intricate red carpet flowing across the floor like a river. His attention wasn't directed to the ground, though, but was instead drawn to the countless suits of armor that was pushed up against the plaster. They were poised perfectly, their left hands gripping steel sword weapons with absolute vigor. The hard metal plates that lined the body were connected by thick chain-male, all of it glistening brilliantly despite the poor light.

Rapunzel had long since released Flynn's hand, and he took a few steps forward to place his hand on the chest of one body.

"Wow." He finally murmured.

Rapunzel smiled. "It's nice to see someone actually appreciate all of this. Usually, the servants just dust and polish them, and then no one ever comes to see any of it. I can't even think of a person who actually came into this portion of the castle recently."

Flynn stepped back until he was in the middle of the hall. He was completely taken by awe and fascination, making small circles to try and drink in everything around him.

"Rapunzel, is that you?"

Flynn and the young princess immediately whipped around to face the direction of the voice, the dim light proving to show a shadow passing over the wall just around the corner.

"That's one of the maids." Rapunzel whispered urgently. "If she finds you, we're both in trouble. Come on!" She ran in the opposite direction, gripping her skirts in her fists as to not trip over the low hem; Flynn only had a moment to recover from his shock before dashing after her. As they charged through the castle, Rapunzel began to laugh.

"This is so much fun!" She cried, grinning back at him. Flynn raised his brows at her reaction, but it only encouraged him to go faster. He was familiarized with the way they had come in, and they were soon stumbling through the doors and into the garden. They bent over, taking a moment to recover from the brief moments of utter fear and amusement.

Rapunzel giggled. "That was great."

Flynn glanced up at his friend, wiping back some if his hair. "Yah, almost getting caught and put into some serious trouble is definitely my idea of a good time." Despite this, he gave her a crooked smile. "But I guess that was fun."

Rapunzel stood up and shoved him playfully on the shoulder. "Okay, okay, _Flynn Rider_, don't forget to play fair. Now it's _your_ turn."

"My turn for what?"

Rapunzel grinned deviously. "You need to show me your life. Let's go."

Flynn bit his lip. "Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

Rapunzel shrugged. "I think I need to be a little...spontaneous."

"Right, ponstoneous." Flynn said, drawing a huff of irritation from Rapunzel for mocking her vocabulary.

They shared a moment of utter silence, Rapunzel staring at him hard, her green eyes flashing in defiance. Flynn could only purse his lips before groaning.

"_Fine. _But don't say I didn't warn you."

She instantly lit up.

"But you're going to need something to cover you up." Flynn said carefully. "Like, a cloak, or-"

Rapunzel held up a finger. "I'll be right back!" And she made a break for the castle.

* * *

Flynn definitely wasn't happy as he led a rather jittery Rapunzel through the town. Her dark blue cloak did a good job of covering up her identity, one of her hands drawing the hood farther over her head.

Flynn was well aware of the dangers around them. Although Corona was definitely a village of peace and harmony, there were still many people who wouldn't hesitate to rob or steal from Flynn and Rapunzel. Besides that, if he was even found with the princess, he would sooner be thrown into jail than even getting the time to explain. But, she was so consumed with everything around her, that Flynn finally turned to look at her.

"You don't get out much, do you?"

"Never." She answered, smiling.

Flynn somewhat relaxed, and continued to show her ever inch of the village. She saw small shops, libraries, and even a shoe-shining parlor. He felt her cringe beside him when walking beside a beauty salon, where a young woman inside was getting her long hair cut in a small bob around her ears. Rapunzel lightly trailed her fingers over her blonde locks before urging Flynn forward. He was able to scrounge up a few coins in his pockets, and purchased a vanilla cupcake with blue frosting from a bakery that Rapunzel kindly split with Flynn. As they were licking their fingers clean, they turned into a nearby alley to break into another section of the village, when Flynn spotted a figure at the opposite end. The shadowed figure was leaning casually against the wall, not hardly moving an inch. Despite the bad lighting, he saw the blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

Dominic.

Flynn stretched his arm out protectively in front of Rapunzel, and she gazed up at him uncertainly.

"What is it?" She asked.

Flynn didn't respond, only pushed her backward, but as they turned in the opposite direction, he saw three other people blocking the exit.

They were trapped.

Flynn's blood run cold, and he felt Rapunzel stiffen at his side. He knew she had begun to understand the situation.

"Flynn..." She whimpered.

Dominic began to come forward until he was a few feet away, and Flynn's eyes flicked behind him to see the rest of the group even closer.

"Well, what do we have here?" Dominic said somewhat mockingly. "It looks like Flynn brought a little friend with him." He snickered, causing the gang to laugh.

"Just leave her alone." Flynn countered more strongly than he felt. "She isn't a part of this." He felt terrible for getting Rapunzel around Dominic, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't position himself to keep her away from Dominic and the rest of his "friends." He put a protective arm around her instead.

Dominic raised a single brow. "It looks like Flynn has himself a _girlfriend. _Tell me, girl, how much is he paying you?"

Rapunzel sank further into Flynn's form, not responding. She glanced down at Flynn's hands, which were balled into tight fists. She unintentionally put her smaller hand around his in a desperate attempt to calm him down. He didn't relax, even at her touch.

"I knew it. You're doing it for free, right?" Dominic said, and the group cackled.

"You know what?" He continued to ask his comrades. "I think that the only reason she has that cloak is because she is really an _ugly cow_."

Before Rapunzel had the time to truly react, Flynn lurched forward, a wild snarl on his mouth and a cry escaping through his clenched teeth. He tackled Dominic to the ground, who was probably the most surprised. Rapunzel gasped as they rolled, fists flying in all directions and small splashes of red liquid staining the ground. She turned to see the rest of the gang glancing at one another uncertainly. Rapunzel could clearly read their confusion as to if they should leave their leader's fight alone, or chip in to help. She just had time to whip around to watch Dominic stagger up, and Flynn quickly try to follow. Her friend wasn't fast enough, though, and saw with horror as Dominic gripped Flynn by the scruff of the collar and threw him past Rapunzel, eventually crashing into a case of bottles. They shattered on contact, and the princess' eyes widened in horror as Flynn lay still, a groan escaping from his motionless body.

Rapunzel quickly turned around, seeing Dominic wipe a trail of blood away from his nose. He laughed uncertainly, his group eventually following.

"You see? Flynn ain't nothing." He stated over the laughter, grinning.

Rapunzel grit her teeth, her cheeks flaming. She couldn't hold herself back as she closed the distance between Dominic and herself in one stride, and brought her hand across his cheek...hard.

The resounding slap immediately silenced the crowd, and as her palm lowered to her side, she could already see a bright red welt forming on Dominic's face. His mouth was formed in a small 'o' of surprise, and his fingers went up to lightly touch where Rapunzel's had been seconds before.

Yes, the slap had hushed everyone, but she realized a moment later that her hood had also fallen in her quick movement to reveal her true beauty. Her long, golden hair fell perfectly over her slender back, her bright green eyes shone brilliantly, and her face was flushed that only seemed to improve her appearance.

"Woah. It's...the princess." She heard all but Dominic whisper under their breath. She paid no heed to their reaction.

"You are all cruel, terrible people." She hissed. "None of you are worthy of my words or attention, or even Flynn's. I've met ill, dying horses with better attitudes." She paused, her finger flying up to be pointed right in front of Dominic's face. "If I _ever_ find out that any of you harm or provoke Flynn in _any_ way, I swear, I will order soldiers to come down here and personally throw you all into an orphanage. It would happen so fast, you wouldn't even have the time to recall that it was the "ugly cow" that tried to warn you." Dominic blanched, but was otherwise expressionless. His gaze flashed with hatred and anger, but he only nodded stiffly.

Rapunzel squinted her eyes for just a moment longer before turning on her heel and going to Flynn's side. She gingerly eased him off the ground, and put his arm around her as to try and help him walk. She lead him towards the exit, which was still blocked by the gang.

"Move." She ordered, and they didn't hesitate to part the way and let them through. Rapunzel and Flynn left the alley without a backwards glance.

* * *

When they reached the wishing well, Rapunzel gently laid Flynn on the grass where he gratefully relaxed. His face was twisted with pain, but he somehow managed a smile.

"Rapunzel, what you did back there was amazing."

"Oh, shush." She responded. "It was nothing."

He snorted. "Right, because slapping and preaching to the worst kids in Corona isn't a big deal. Princess, I don't think you understand how great that was. No one has ever done anything like that before."

She shrugged. "Well, now it has. Now be quiet. You have a really bad cut on your arm."

Flynn looked down at where Rapunzel had hovered, and did, in fact, see a long jagged scar that went from the palm of his hand to just below his elbow. It was shallow, and not bleeding very much, but it still stung.

"Well, whaddya know." He said.

Rapunzel pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Flynn, I can fix it, but I need you to not...freak out."

A shadow of confusion passed over Flynn's features. "What do you mean-"

"Please, just listen, okay?" She begged quietly. Flynn saw how much she truly meant what she said, and nodded. He watched as she lightly placed her hair over his cut, her hands gentle and warm.

"Flynn, do you trust me?" She asked after a few seconds, cupping his injured arm.

Her words made him nervous, but he nodded. "Of course."

She sighed. "Okay..." Her eyes fluttered closed, and Flynn realized with a start that she was beginning to sing.

"_Flower, gleam, and glow, _

_let your power shine..."_

Flynn nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw her hair begin to give off a bright radiance, the golden locks feeling no different than normal, but definitely glowing. He gulped, but remembered her words of trust, and forced himself to remain calm.

"_Make the clock reverse,_

_bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_change the Fate's design._

_Save what has been hurt,_

_bring back what once was mine,_

_what once was mine..."_

Just as fast as it had begun, her long hair began to diminish in brightness, once again returning to its original form. She opened her eyes, staring at Flynn to await his reaction.

His lips were drawn in a thin line, and he slowly reached over to move her hair away from his scratched arm...to no longer see a scratch. There wasn't even a _scar._

"Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck, seeming to want to burst with questions. "Um...That's new." He offered a sheepish grin.

Rapunzel smiled softly. "You're not scared? Or think I'm an absolute freak? Or-"

He paused briefly, still trying to wrap his mind around this, but finally added, "Princess, I would never think of you as a freak. You have a gift, and that's okay."

She seemed completely relieved, and sighed in contentment. "I'm just glad you're safe, Flynn. You really scared me back in the alley."

Somehow, Flynn felt a wave of regret at the mention of his name. He felt embarrassed, his cheeks warming, but finally spoke.

"Eugene." He said.

A flash of confusion passed over the young princess' features. "What?"

He shrugged. "My name. It's really Eugene Fitzherbert. I owe you for the hair thing, and besides, someone ought to know."

Rapunzel didn't say anything for a moment, but her lips quirked softly.

"You know, I like Eugene a _lot_ better."

And it was then that Eugene realized how much he truly appreciated that little wishing well.

* * *

**So how was this second chapter? Good? Fair? Bad? Excellent? Drop a review, and let me know. I'm open to any sort of constructive criticism. For the record, this chapter was really fun to write. :)**

**I should also mention a few things.**

**-This story is going to be four chapters long, but they are going to be lengthy chapters, as you can tell from this one alone. I'm expecting them to only get longer from here.**

**-If you've noticed that Maximus and Pascal haven't even been mentioned...it's because they won't. In the movie, Rapunzel was kidnapped as a child, and was raised in the tower. Because of this, she must have found and befriended the little chameleon while she was there. Obviously, my angle of this fanfic prevents Pascal from ever even being raised by Rapunzel.**

**As for Maximus, Rapunzel is teaching Eugene early to stay out of trouble, and therefore holds him back from ever crossing paths with the police. (Other than his little issues with the food and clothing, but that won't get him thrown into prison.) In the movie, Eugene meets Maximus because of the several crimes he committed. My angle prevents them from ever meeting, or becoming "enemies."**

**Anyway, if it is _really_ necessary for Pascal to become a part of this story, I have a small place in the next chapter where Rapunzel and Eugene could find him scuttling about the castle or something, but I don't think he's needed for this plotline. He was more of a comedic relief central than anything, but again, if I get enough people who think I should add him, I will. I like to please my readers. :)**

**-If you can't tell already, Dominic is the main antagonist in this story. This isn't the last time you'll be seeing him. :O**

**-It was said by the animators of Flynn Rider that he was meant to be about 26 years old, and, of course, Rapunzel would be 18. I was aware of their major age difference the moment I started typing this story, but I thought that with them being kids, they would judge each other too much if 16 year old Flynn came stumbling into the garden to find 8-year old Rapunzel. Imagine how awkward THAT could have been. xD So, I thought that bringing their age closer together would just work out for the better for this story. Hope that is okay. **

**-Drop a review, maybe? ;)**

**I will now conclude this author's note.**

**Fairfarren, for now, my lovely readers! :)**


	3. The Carnival

**Alright, here we go! An extremely late, dated update, which is actually the next to last one for this whole story. I'm going to cry. :'(**

**Anyway, have an eight month late chapter. Cheers.**

**Note: this chapter takes place four years after the previous chapter. This means Rapunzel is thirteen, and Eugene is fourteen.**

**Also, now that Rapunzel and Eugene have spent a lot of time together, and they both have feelings for each other, starting now, there will be a little bit of fluff. If it's too over the top for a friendship, I'm sorry. **

* * *

_Four years later_

* * *

Beside the wishing well, the movement of rich grass was being interrupted by a patchwork quilt strewn across the ground. Clashing against the dark green and pastel squares was a river of golden blonde hair that twisted and formed around the two bodies of Rapunzel and Eugene. She, resting her head against her friend's forearm, had long since escaped from her studies, and now spent most of her afternoons in this very spot to be with her only true companion. Today, the hours had gone by almost too fast, completely taken up with the laughter, conversation, and games between the two friends. A lone picnic basket sat off to the side, having been mostly emptied from the mysterious boy that could never manage to scrounge up a good meal.

Not that Rapunzel minded.

Eugene brushed some of his dark hair aside, soon moving his finger to play with one of Rapunzel's long locks.

"So how did your studies go today?" He asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

Rapunzel's eyes mysteriously glazed in a strange emotion, but it quickly disappeared. She shrugged softly.

"They were alright, I guess..." She responded carefully, sitting up.

He stared at her, confused. He shifted so that he was leaning on his side, supporting his body with his arm. "But?"

She sighed, her gaze forlorn. She answered him slowly. "Well, I learned about courtship and its guidelines for royalty members. From what I've gathered, my parents are wanting me to become more aware of my duties as a princess...which includes my marriage."

Eugene could practically feel the aura of disappointment and sadness that consumed his..._the_... princess. Then again, he couldn't ignore the deep burn that hummed in his chest as he wrapped his mind around what Rapunzel was saying. He was unable to hold back the thought that she was to be engaged to some duke or prince when she became of age...not some filthy commoner.

His thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel's sad gaze meeting his. He wanted to just lose himself in her eyes, to tell her out how much he wished he could make her happy, but he couldn't find the courage.

He settled with a rather unintelligent response.

"But you're only thirteen."

The princess's lips drew into a thin line. "I don't really have a choice or say in the matter, Eugene."

Her dear friend stared at the picnic blanket, unable to conjure up a reply that wouldn't confuse her emotions. He loved her too much to try and distract her from her duties as future Queen of Corona.

Rapunzel sniffed. "But it doesn't matter now. Let's not worry over such things." She said a little too quickly. She smiled softly, though it didn't reach her eyes. She sat up and reached into the picnic basket, rummaging through its contents.

Eugene looked up at her. "What are you doing?"

Rapunzel gave a little gasp of victory, and she soon pulled out a small notebook and pencil that he had failed to notice in the box before.

"I want to draw you." She replied with an air of confidence. She placed her book in her lap, flipping to a free page and poising the utensil in her fingers. Her eyes met his expectantly.

"Oh, well, okay." He said, slightly flattered. He straightened his back, and began to twist his face into some sort of expression between a smirk and a silly smile. Rapunzel's gaze flicked from him, to her book, and back to him again.

"_What_ is _that?_" She asked, laughing.

Eugene's face broke into a small pout. "It's my smolder! I've been working on it." He huffed.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I want to draw _you_, Eugene, not whatever...that...was."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't do my smolder. I always knew you wouldn't be able to handle it, anyway."

Rapunzel grinned, smacking him playfully with her notebook. She waited as he repositioned himself, once again settling back into his previous stance and expression. The princess's gaze hardened in annoyance, but decided against saying anything. She settled into a comfortable spot, and with a small breath, began to draw.

Her pencil rose and fell in sure, even strokes, and she fell into its hypnosis as every detail of her friend became one with the paper. Eugene couldn't help but gaze at her out of the corner of his eye, finding her concentration truly interesting. The way her blonde bangs fell in a pool around her arms and landed on her notebook, and how her eyes locked in complete artistic determination as she drew, he couldn't help but notice how his heart beat just a little faster. She was so utterly _perfect_.

He shook his head at himself, and tried to focus on the water fountain in the distance as a simple distraction.

He didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been five minutes, it could have been two hours, but he was suddenly broken out of his reverie by Rapunzel's soft voice.

"Done."

His body relaxed, and he did a small stretch before shifting in Rapunzel's direction. He expected to see a pleased princess as she stared at her work, but was quite shocked to see her staring at the notebook with a rather disappointed frown.

"So...are you going to let me see it?" Eugene asked.

She responded with a small shake of her head, glancing up at him.

"No. Not yet."

* * *

The following day, Rapunzel was a little later than usual, but she did it with intention.

She had come out of the castle slowly, Eugene's picnic basket hanging in the crook of her elbow, and a picnic blanket in the other. She was rounding the corner of one of the trimmed hedges when she caught sight of her friend.

He sat beside the wishing well several yards away, with his palms against the grass, and his whole body relaxed as he bathed in the warm sun. His eyes were slightly closed, his hair was slightly tousled, and Rapunzel couldn't help but smile to herself.

This was what she had been late for.

She put down the picnic basket and the blanket, and settled onto the ground. Pulling out her sketchpad once again, she drew the _real_ Eugene Fitzherbert.

The young princess finished rather quickly, and she took a moment to gaze at the final product with pleasure before gathering Eugene's lunch and walking to the wishing well. The minute he saw her coming, his expression of innocence and thoughtfulness disappeared.

"Hey, there you are." He said, grinning. Rapunzel put the blanket and basket beside Eugene before sitting down beside him. She pulled out her notebook and opened it to her most recent addition.

"That is you." She said, tapping a delicate finger against the leaf of paper. "That is who you are, Eugene."

He stared down at the picture, his lips quirking softly at the corners. She had captured every little detail possible. She had found the small crinkle against his eyes, the way his hair fell around his eyes; even the angles and arches of his cheekbones. He almost grinned at the thought at how carefully she must have studied him, and he suddenly felt like she knew him in ways like no one else, both inside and out. It was...comforting.

"You are really something, Blondie." He said, his eyes meeting hers beneath his long eyelashes. He seemed to be in thought about something, not saying anything for a moment before finally standing up.

"Let's go somewhere." He stated, smiling. He held out his hands to her.

Rapunzel giggled as she placed the notebook down and accepted his hands, being easily lifted from the ground.

"Where?" She asked.

A sly smile appeared on Eugene's lips. "There's a little party in town tonight., and I want you to go with me."

Rapunzel's once happy demeanor slowly morphed into one of simple uncertainty.

"I...I don't know, Eugene..."

"Come on, Rapunzel, live a little. You still have your cloak, don't you?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but we can't have another incident like last time." She pointed out.

Eugene paused at this, his gaze hardening. "That will _never_ happened again." He assured. After a moment, he continued, offering a sheepish smile. "But haven't you ever been to one of Corona's festivals before?"

"Actually, no." The young princess answered grimly. "I'm not exactly allowed to venture out of the castle without an escort."

"You're kidding." Eugene breathed, baffled. Rapunzel frowned in response, and he quickly realized his mistake.

"Then this is a good time for something new." He grinned, but Rapunzel wouldn't respond. "Come on, _please?" _He begged, lightly touching her shoulders. "You don't want me to go by myself, do you?" He bent his neck to look at her low gaze. After a moment of staring, Eugene's work payed off. Rapunzel smiled, rolling her eyes.

"_Fine_. I'll go." She said, playfully shoving him away. "I need to get a few things first." She continued, turning towards the castle. "I'll be right back."

As she walked away, Rapunzel mentally scolded herself.

_The things you let him do to you, _she thought amusingly.

* * *

Rapunzel wasn't the one to break rules. She didn't find any pride or self-worth in getting in trouble, especially when it put her responsibility in question. Yet, despite that, she couldn't help but feel a swell of devious joy in her chest as she slipped through the hedges that divided the royal garden from the rest of Corona. She almost laughed aloud as she and Eugene crossed the bridge that rose over a small river, before continuing down the cobblestone pathway that led to the village. Even from a good distance, she could clearly see the amount of celebration taking place, and in almost a dream-like state, soon found herself in the middle of it.

The evening had brought a pale, dim glow over the landscape, causing the many strings of lanterns that overlapped the sidewalks to light her world in iridescent colors and textures. Music could be heard in practically every direction, many people stopping in the middle of the road to dance and play to the fast, excited beats. She was aware of the aromas. So intoxicating were the open shops that withheld baked goods, that could be identified as anything from danishes, to ice cream, to cinnamon sticks. She even came across games being played away from the main hub of activity. There were cards being thrown, small coins being gambled, and cries of victory or defeat being shouted to the sky.

Everywhere Rapunzel looked, she would find something new, and the joy of being around it all was exhilarating. She had never felt so free before.

"So what do you want to do first?" Eugene asked, grinning at her.

It was this question alone that spiraled the night into a fantastic blur. Later, Rapunzel would look back and remember dragging Eugene into a library, where she would show him all that she learned in her classes. The young princess would pull out books of geography, and tell her friends all the places she would visit in the future. Before it was too dark, they would flee the quiet halls of books, and Rapunzel would find herself pouring her artistic talents in the very center of the labyrinth of cobblestone paths. Her mark would be made on the town with the crescent of the golden sun, intertwined with purple swirls and flowers that left people breathless with the sight. Throughout the night, Rapunzel would purchase small items. It ranged anywhere from small flags, to little treats, to quaint nicknacks. Everything about the carnival was simply perfect.

But one thing set the bar over everything else. Near the closing of the carnival, in the middle of a song several of the townspeople gathered to listen to, a gruff voice suddenly broke through the noise.

"To the boats!"

Eugene immediately beamed, his eyes alight. Many of the people around them began to disperse, all of them walking in the river's direction. Rapunzel was completely baffled at everyone's joyful reactions. She glanced over at Eugene, her brows burrowing and her eyes full of questions.

"What is that man talking about?" She asked.

Eugene took her hand in his, leading her, and began to follow the congregation, leaving Rapunzel's question hanging in the air. She was slightly annoyed, being so clueless to the meaning of everyone's sudden excitement, but she was very aware of the fact that Eugene wanted this to also be a surprise. So for this reason, she held quiet during the short journey to the docks. There, she saw a harbor filled with small boats, each large enough to hold at least four individuals. As the townspeople began to crowd into the heavy canoes. It didn't take very long for Rapunzel and Eugene to reserve their own, and by the time the sun had set over the horizon, they were casually drifting in the calm waters of the lake.

Rapunzel flicked her green eyes to Eugene, a teasing smile touching her mouth.

"So _now_ will you tell me what we're doing?" She asked.

Eugene rolled his eyes. "You're not very good with surprises are you?"

She stared at him levelly, her smirk fading into a small frown. Eugene immediately noticed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to upset-"

"It's not you, Eugene. Never you." She interrupted softly. "It's just..." She gave a small sigh, pursing her lips. "I've always been treated like a delicate little princess, like I have no other purpose except to lead a kingdom." A pause, then, "You are the first and only one to treat me like a real person, and...I'm really thankful for that Eugene."

He smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

The corner of Rapunzel's mouth lifted, but before she was given the time to answer, an orb of warm light drifted out of one of the boats nearby, catching her attention. She watched with transfixed awe as a paper lantern drifted over the surface of the water, slowly rising into the air with gentle grace. It wasn't long before the boats nearby illuminated the night, even more lanterns being released in the air to join the journey.

"Eugene!" She cried, grinning as she jumped to the other side of the boat. It shifted dangerously to the right, and he laughed aloud as he steadied it. "Eugene, look!" She exclaimed, pointing to the hundreds of lanterns that were floating all around them.

He smiled a crooked grin, his eyes following her every move as she awed at the sight around them. Her gaze was alight and glowing from the lanterns' reflections, and Eugene felt his cheeks warm as it did every time he laid his eyes on her.

A thought crossed his mind, and he reached under the wooden seat to grab an unlit folded lantern from beneath the seat. He had almost forgotten about it, and was quick to stretch out the paper until he had a full lantern balancing in his palm.

Rapunzel caught sight of this, and beamed as she came across the boat to settle on the seat in front of Eugene, their knees barely touching. She watched with intense curiosity as he took out a small matchbook, and with a few flourishing movements, lit the wick and handed the glowing item to her.

She took it happily, but paused just before she was about to release it.

"Let's release it together." She offered.

Eugene smiled as she placed her smooth fingertips against his calloused ones, soaking in the slight warmth they had to offer. The lantern drifted just above their palms, and Rapunzel gave one of her dazzling smiles as a signal. At once, they pushed the lantern up into the sky, watching it dance along before disappearing into the throng.

In the simple joyous action, both had failed to notice that their hands had rested on top of one another's after releasing the lantern. The top of Rapunzel's fingers were being covered and warmed by Eugene's, and despite the blush that threatened their cheeks, neither made an attempt to move. Rapunzel gazed up at him from beneath her lashes, her green eyes staring at him expectantly as a small smile appeared on her mouth.

Eugene cleared his throat, too nervous to meet her gaze. "Rapunzel, I..." He trailed, and he could practically feel the expectation coming off of the princess. He knew that if he wanted to say or admit anything, this was the time. He could taste the words on his tongue, but his fear clogged his throat, and he swallowed his confession with it.

"I'm really glad you came with me." He said, forcing a small, almost sad, smile. He slid his hands off of Rapunzel's, settling them in his lap instead.

She stared at him with slight disappointment, her eyes dropping very slightly. Eugene knew he was selfish, but Rapunzel was a good enough person to simply return the smile, not making any comment toward whatever had just happened between them.

"I am, too." She answered evenly.

* * *

Later that night, Eugene walked Rapunzel back to the wishing well. They exchanged sad goodbyes, still too aware of what had transpired on the boat, but both pretending that it meant nothing. He watched her remove the cloak from her form as she went up to the castle, wanting to assure she got home safely. Before she went inside, Rapunzel looked back and offered a small, final wave and reassuring smile before disappearing withing the stone walls.

She found her mother in the parlor, resting in an armchair and gazing intently into the fire. The princess's thoughts were swirling with the memories of the carnival, but managed to maintain an otherwise blank expression, fold her hands behind her back, and therefore hide the cloak from view.

The flames cast dark shadows across the Queen's face and neck, and when her mother fully stared at her, she knew that she was angry.

"Where have you been, Rapunzel?" She asked, stern and demanding.

Rapunzel's mind wavered to Eugene, and fueled the memories of the night into forming an innocent smile.

"Nothing, mother. I was just catching myself up on some of Mrs. Ezmerelda's work in the garden."

And because the Queen admired her daughter, the princess's simple explanation was enough.

* * *

**Okay, if I didn't already make myself perfectly clear in the beginning author's note, I am SO SORRY about the long-awated update. I want to say that it was school, and the stress of my classes, the play I'm in, etc., but in all honesty, I know this chapter should have been completed four months ago. I promise I'll try harder to get the final chapter out sooner.**

**Yep, only one more chapter. For those of you who have stuck with this story, thank you so incredibly much! I hope that this chapter included a bit more fluff that I know everyone enjoys. :)**

**And just for future reference, the next and final chapter will take another jump in years, to when Rapunzel is eighteen and Eugene is 19. There's going to be some angst and drama in it, and I'll leave you wondering why until then.**

**Please be a dear and review! :)**


	4. The Farewell

**Fanfiction triggers some weird thing in your mind where time just gets jumbled. One minute, it's February, and the next moment it's suddenly July. All I can say is that I'm very sorry that this chapter is long past overdue. But anyway...**

**I planned for this to be the final chapter, but as I wrote this it continued to get longer and longer until I knew I would have to divide it somewhere. But this is a good thing, because that means that the final chapter is already mostly completed and should be posted very, very soon. :) I took a lot of care in writing this, so I actually think this might be the best of all the chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Five years later_

* * *

Rapunzel stood in the long hall before the thrones of her mother and father. Both of the royals were seated, gazing at her with such sadness and disappointment that the princess felt her very heart quiver beneath her chest.

The Queen's eyes bore into hers, the gray orbs piercing and fierce, a small frown tightening at the edge of her lips.

"It's time, Rapunzel." She announced with little emotion, and suddenly, Rapunzel realized that there were two young men standing in the space between herself and the thrones. They were facing away from her, their forms unmoving and calm.

"Remember, dear," the Queen continued gravely, "you are to be the ruler one day. Your decision will effect all those around you. Think of your kingdom. Think of your people."

At these words, the two men turned. One of the two was a complete stranger. He was dressed in military attire, complete with the black slacks, a white vest with blue and red sashes, and shining badges. His posture was straight and stiff, his hands folded behind his back. His black hair was slicked back to frame his head, his piercing blue eyes calm and steady, but as vibrant as a sea in the midst of a storm. From his high cheekbones to his full mouth, Rapunzel couldn't deny his beauty, but he was unfamiliar and foreign to her. This man was a stranger, and this simple knowing was the reason that the second figure consumed her sight.

His brown locks were tousled and settled astray, his chestnut gaze peeking from beneath his hair with all the kindness and warmth that she had come to know and love. He was comfortable in his white shirt and blue vest, and she knew that if she was to run into his arms right then, she would know how she fit perfectly into his frame; how his broad arms and shoulders wound around her to offer a veil of safety that she never felt with another soul. She would recognize his intoxicating aroma, which was always a mixture of charred chimney smoke and cinnamon. Together, their thoughts would drift off to intermingle in another world, where it was just them both, sitting next to a small wishing well, or floating in a boat surrounded by lanterns, just simply being in each others' presence.

The boy with the apple. Her best friend. _Eugene_.And he was hers, and she was his.

"You must _choose_, Rapunzel!" Her father's voice boomed, interrupting her thoughts and forcing her to be standing in the grand hall once more, not in her memories.

Rapunzel tried to fight the tears threatening to spill. She knew that her duty as Queen would force her to pick the stranger, but her feelings reached out to Eugene, who was staring at her with such sadness that she knew all too well. His gaze was dark, but soft. It was his way of saying that he understood what needed to be done, no matter how much it would hurt them both.

It was his resignation.

"I _can't_!" She screamed, her voice echoing throughout the room, and she turned on her heel and ran. The hall stretched out before her, becoming an endless passage that was impossible to escape. The tears flowed freely now, the voices of her mother and father following her even as she finally reached the door.

"Decide, Rapunzel!"

"Think of your kingdom!"

"You cannot disappoint us!"

"_Choose_!"

With a terrified gasp, she flung the door open and dashed out into the garden, her long blonde hair cascading like a river behind her. The ground beneath her trembled and shook, shifting and causing her to trip. She fell, but quickly gathered up her skirts and continued running. She saw the wishing well before her, but this time, it would offer no comfort. Once more, she lost her footing, and this time, she would collide straight with the cobblestone side of the well. The air escaped her lungs, and her vision was suddenly consumed with the never-ending black hole within the wishing well.

Her strength gave out. Her connection with this fearful situation grew thin, and she found no need to struggle as she toppled over the side of the well, falling and falling into nothing...

* * *

Rapunzel shot up in her bed, her chest heaving and air hissing between her teeth in a desperate attempt to reach more air. She glanced around her room, her glazed, wide eyes focusing in on the familiar walls, doors, and dressers.

_It was just the dream._ Rapunzel thought to herself, wiping her sweating brow with her clammy palm. _Just the dream..._

It was the same dream that she had been having for the past few months. Every night, it was a constant struggle to get a few good hours of sleep, simply because of the haunting nightmare. It was always the same, every detail becoming more magnified with each night.

Rapunzel sighed, and rose from the bed to stand before the vanity. She picked up the ivory brush resting atop it and began to absentmindedly brush the blonde locks, and her mind wavered to the importance of the day before hearing a quick knocking on the door. It opened to reveal Sophie before she scurried inside.

"Ah, good, you're awake!" She said happily, flashing a smile as she made her way across the room. She gripped the curtains that hung suspended before the window and pulled them open, light immediately flooding the room.

"I can't believe that today is the day!" She continued, coming toward Rapunzel. "You're finally 18, m'lady!"

Rapunzel's eyes fell, drifting to the floor. She groaned inwardly. "Don't remind me, Sophie."

The maid frowned, all traces of joy erased from her features. She placed a comforting touch to the side of the princess's cheek, speaking softly.

"I know it's hard, my dear, but you have spent your whole life preparing for this day. Your mother is confident that she chose a fine suitor for you. I hope you can at least give the young man a try."

Rapunzel cringed, moving away from the maid's touch and sitting on the end of her bed. "But I don't even know his name!" She whimpered. "How can I be so sure of someone that I am to spend the rest of my life with, if I don't know even know him at all? What if I don't want to marry him?" She finished with exasperation. Her head fell in her hands.

She could feel Sophie's sad gaze falling on her, and the maid's next words shocked Rapunzel.

"Pardon me if I am too bold, m'lady, but...are you saying these things because there is...someone else?"

Rapunzel stared at the floor, her mouth open in a small 'o' of surprise. Had she made it this obvious, to her own maidservant, that another man consumed her thoughts every day? Was she that irresponsible and careless?

The very thought of this made her doubt if she was ready to become Queen at all. If she was to rule a kingdom, she would have to push aside all other matters, no matter how much it hurt.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and took a small breath.

_I'm so sorry, Eugene._ She apologized gravely, before rising from the bed and facing Sophie.

"Of course not." She answered, keeping her features calm. Her heart twisted, but somehow forced the lie out. "It must just be the nerves. I must admit, I am a little scared."

Sophie offered a small smile, completely trusting her words. "It will be alright, miss, I can assure you." She gave a pause before continuing. "Now, your mother requested that we have you ready by nine. She would like to have a small birthday celebration with just the family before the prince arrives." She made her way into the closet, beginning to browse the racks.

"Now, what dress should you wear..."

* * *

Within the hour, Rapunzel had been put into a soft, baby blue gown. It was complete with a beautiful flower embroidery that ran along her shoulders, and traveled down in a twisting pattern to the hem of the skirt. There were a few choice diamonds here and there, and despite Rapunzel's distaste for such fashionable clothing, found herself gaping at her reflection. It was a really pretty dress, and Sophie had even thought of pinning up some portions of her hair, carefully working with it to assure that all of the locks stayed just above the small of her back.

"There." Sophie said proudly. "You look beautiful." She inquired gently.

"Thank you." Rapunzel replied gratefully, smiling.

"You best be on your way now, dear." She continued. "Your mother will be looking for you soon."

The princess took a small breath before nodding, and stepped off of the pedestal before the mirror.

"Oh, and pinch your cheeks a little, m'lady." Sophie called as Rapunzel opened the door. "It'll bring some lovely color to them."

The door closed behind Rapunzel, and she made her way down the staircase as she did as Sophie asked. The young princes walked through the labyrinth of halls, and stopped in one that gazed out over the garden. She could see the quaint wishing well far below, all alone except for the rest of the garden's creatures. Eugene would not be there today. She had told him just the day before that there were things she had to do, and she wouldn't be able to make it. The explanation had been enough for him. He understood what was going on just as much as she did.

She was quick to shake the thought away, resuming her pace to try and leave the memory behind. Now was not the time to be thinking of him.

Soon, she reached the dining hall, where her mother and father patiently waited for her. They rose when she entered, came to her side, and embraced her. They exchanged pleasant greetings before once again sitting at the table. A magnificent feast was displayed before them, and Rapunzel couldn't help but tell herself that she would later sneak some of the turkey for Eugene.

Following the breakfast, the Queen poured a glass of wine for herself, taking a small sip before speaking.

"Rapunzel, the prince should be arriving within two hours. Do you need anything before he arrives? A nice book, a bath-"

"I'm fine, mother." Rapunzel quietly interrupted, managing a small smile. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm alright."

The Queen's mouth rose at the corners, her gaze soft and glowing with pride. "I'm so proud of you, dear." She murmured. "You are to make an absolutely lovely queen."

Rapunzel's only response was a small nod of thanks.

The rest of the day passed in a strange blur. And as Rapunzel laid in her bed that night, her blank gaze staring at the ceiling of her room, she would recall a rather handsome prince who went by Gabriel that appeared at her doorstep, offering a string of greetings and compliments. They would take a stroll around the gardens and castle grounds, and she would find that their conversations were pleasant and even enjoyable.

She bit her lip at that thought, feeling as if she was betraying Eugene for realizing that meeting Gabriel wasn't as difficult as she had imagined.

Her mind drifted once more, recalling the moments where she had soon felt so relaxed in the prince's presence, that she had even opened up about her healing powers. The moment it had spilled, she had winced, waiting for Gabriel to react the way most did: a controlled gape of horror. Controlled, but horrified all the same.

But he had not done this. No, instead he had lightly tucked one of her blonde locks behind her ear and smiled.

"_What you have is special, Rapunzel."_ He had told her softly.

Rapunzel blinked, placing her palms over her eyes and groaning softly.

She should hate Gabriel. She should despise every fiber of his being for the involvement of she and Eugene's sure, soon-to-be separation, but because of her childish kindness, she found that she only pitied him. Because she knew just from the few hours of their acquaintance that Gabriel was a good man. He deserved a woman that would love him unconditionally, and he in return, but Rapunzel would never be able to offer that to him. She would meet him halfway, part of her heart in her marriage with the prince, but a completely different part would always belong to Eugene. And that was selfish to all three of them.

Yet, from all her preparation for becoming queen, Rapunzel had learned that doing the right thing was not always the kindest act of all.

Her decision of marriage was guaranteed to bring heartbreak, whether it be to Eugene, Gabriel, her parents, or herself. She would just have to decide whose was worth fulfilling, and whose she could allow to shatter.

Rapunzel turned, warily pulling the sheets up until they were drawn up around her neck.

Tomorrow, she would see Eugene again.

Which meant she had mere hours to make a decision.

* * *

Rapunzel slept little, and even then, getting herself ready to visit the wishing well made her bones ache and her mind fuzzy. She slipped herself into a soft purple gown, brushed her several feet of hair, and made her way downstairs.

It was early, but she could tell from the atmosphere of the castle that everyone was very much awake. Today, she and Gabriel's parents, along with Gabriel himself, would be in a meeting discussing the marriage. She imagined that this also came with Gabriel's proposal, (and from her mother's wishes, something to be kept a surprise,) which was why she had the day to herself.

Eugene wouldn't be at the wishing well for another few hours, so she lost herself in some books in the library, choosing random volumes from the shelves to try and pass the time. But even as she scanned the many pages, she would find she could not recall a single word she had read.

Finally, she glanced up at the grandfather clock that adorned the fireplace's side to see that Eugene was likely waiting for her at that exact moment.

She took a small breath, closing the book in her hands and placing it on a table nearby before making her way outside. Rapunzel saw Eugene before he saw her. He was leaning against the wishing well, his hands stuffed inside his pockets and his eyes staring off into the distance. It was only when she was a few feet away that he noticed her and smiled.

She couldn't help but realize how sad the smile really was.

He came forward, meeting her halfway and wrapping his arms around her before she could even offer a greeting. They simply stayed that way for a few moments, silent and comforting, with Rapunzel's head wresting on his chest and Eugene's arms folded around her neck. No matter how much Rapunzel wished she could have fully relaxed against his embrace, she squeezed her eyes shut at the realization of how much more guilt it actually brought her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eugene withdrew himself from her and took a small step away.

"So how did it go?" He asked softly.

Rapunzel bit her lip, not able to meet his eyes. For just a moment, she considered telling him that meeting Gabriel was awful. That he was rude and unkind and selfish.

But she couldn't lie to Eugene. Not even on matters such as this.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She answered slowly...carefully, even. "He's a good person."

At this, Rapunzel flicked her topaz eyes up to see Eugene's jaw lock, his gaze hardening. She knew what he was thinking. He had wanted Gabriel to be as unpleasant as he was royalty, and the cards had not played in his favor.

"So you're marrying him." He stated flatly.

Rapunzel pursed her lips, trying to fight the tears already welling in her eyes. "I don't have a choice, Eugene."

In just a short second, Eugene's features suddenly contorted into a snarl, every part of him tensing and shaking as his fists clenched at his sides.

"And who says you don't have a choice?" He retorted. "Your mother and father? Is that it?"

Rapunzel felt a tear roll down her cheek as she shook her head. "No, it's my duty as future queen."

"STOP TELLING ME ABOUT _DUTY_!" He yelled, causing the princess to choke out a strangled sob. She had never before seen her friend so angry, and it frightened her. His eyes had never burned with such fire, his demeanor so challenging and dangerous. Despite her restraining efforts, she took a hesitant step away from him.

He noticed, causing himself to pause. He squeezed his eyes closed as if in an attempt to calm himself, before finally continuing. "Stop telling me about duty, Rapunzel." He forced through clenched teeth. "What is it you _want?"_

Rapunzel's mouth opened, but immediately closed, any response dying on her tongue. His question actually made her wonder...what _did _she want? Did she want a life of guaranteed happiness, but sure disappointment? Because this was what would happen if she chose Eugene. She would have no inheritance from her husband to use for her people. Her kingdom wouldn't see the kind man Eugene was. They would see a poor boy from the village whose quick words and flirtatious charm had won the heart and mind of a young princess. They would have little faith in her decisions, and she would never be the queen everyone wanted her to be.

Or did she want a life of royalty and riches, with a husband she knew she didn't love now, but could come to love over time? That was what her parents wanted. She knew it was what was best for her kingdom. So why was she so selfishly falling back to Eugene?

The realization crashed down on her harder than stone.

It was because she loved Eugene. She loved him more than she should. More than what should be graced to a single person. But no matter how much she did love him, her duty as future queen was more important.

It always came down to duty.

Rapunzel looked up into Eugene's eyes, a part of her growing in strength as her true aura of royalty shone in her now straightened posture and controlled gaze. But a part of her also died as she gathered up all the vigor she possibly could and spoke the words she knew had to be said, no matter how cruel they were.

"I want to do what's right." She answered Eugene evenly, her gaze level and sure. "And I want to marry Gabriel."

Her response made them both fall silent, both equally shocked at her words. But Rapunzel's gaze never wavered, and Eugene was as still as the statues in the garden.

And just when the silence became too much to bear, Rapunzel watched Eugene break before her very eyes. His shoulders drooped, his eyes faded into exhaustion and she could have _sworn_ she saw moisture clouding his gaze.

She had lived and died in those eyes. And her words killed her on the inside just as much as it did to Eugene.

His breathing became labored, and he shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't...you can't...mean that. You're...confused." He managed to choke out.

Rapunzel shook her head. "No, Eugene." She dug her fingernails into her palms as she spoke. "I'm not."

He stared blankly into the distance for a few moments before his eyes truly crumpled. Rapunzel couldn't help but remember back to her dream the night before, when Eugene had looked very much the same way as he did now. The way he looked at her when he finally met her gaze once more, she knew what happened all too well.

This was his resignation.

He straightened ever so slightly, his shoulders squaring as something similar to determination suddenly overtook his features.

"Then I guess I have one more thing to do before you disappear from my life forever." He stated almost casually, but not without conviction. He closed the distance between he and Rapunzel in two strides, coming so close until his chest touched hers. He stared down at her, his gaze filled with a confused mixture of several different emotions, but Rapunzel could recognize one well enough.

Absolute _determination._

Rapunzel's heart began to race as he leaned in, and she felt frozen in place as his lips met hers.

There was a moment of utter stillness and silence, where the world around them faded away and there was just Eugene and Rapunzel, together, before their little wishing well, probably for the final time. And when the young princess didn't pull away, Eugene seized the moment and took control.

One of his hands wound around her waist, pulling her body flush against his, whilst the other cupped the back of her neck and angled her head at just the right position as to where he could kiss her so thoroughly that she simply forgot their whole argument. She disregarded her words of doing "what was right" and instead knotted her fingers into the front of Eugene's vest, responding to his urgency. There was so much emotion buried in the kiss that her head was left fuzzy and warm. She could sense his love for her, the sadness of their harsh realities, the anger that came because of those realities, and more. It was overwhelming and beautiful and perfect all at once. There was no voice of reason or hesitation in this. No, this was a confession. And when Eugene's tongue darted out to lightly trace Rapunzel's bottom lip, she was certain that she was no longer afraid of admitting the truth.

Rapunzel Corona, a princess, was in love with her best friend, Eugene Fitzherbert.

The need for air causes them both to separate, both left gasping. Their foreheads rested on one another's, their eyes closed and their heavy breathing soon evolving into heavy sighs.

Eugene kisses her temple and then her cheek before burying his head into the crook of her neck. Rapunzel runs her hand through his brown locks, a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"I love you, Rapunzel Corona." Eugene said against her skin, and her hand stilled.

And then,

"I love you, too, Eugene Fitzherbert." She responded in declaration, and she could feel his mouth pull into a smile.

He leaned his head back, his features now calm. He once again kissed her, but softly and with more conviction. It was gentle and loving and left her just as breathless.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard." He said amusingly, but his smile suddenly faded.

"But I understand now." Eugene continued gravely. "And you are right. Marrying Gabriel is the right thing to do."

Horror dawned on Rapunzel, but just as much as she wanted to refuse it, she had to hold true to her words. She had decided to marry the prince, but at least she and Eugene understood what had to be done...

"Goodbye, Rapunzel." He said, and Rapunzel felt tears begin to fall as he lightly took her hand in his and placed a single kiss to it. And with that, he turned on his heel and began to exit the garden.

"Eugene..." She whimpered, calling out to him.

He turned, offering a final, sad smile before pushing aside the branches in the hedges and disappearing from her sight.

And she broke. She began to sob, her body collapsing to the ground. The tears continued to fall until she felt numb from the inside, out.

Even after all this time of trying to do the right thing, she felt she had only shattered herself.

* * *

Eugene's farewell echoed in her mind throughout the whole day. And every so often, she would lightly touch her lips in awe of the fact that they had been claimed by none other than Eugene. Even after many hours had passed, she could still feel his mouth against hers, his calloused fingers on her neck, his arm around her waist. It was a nightmare and a daydream all at once, and she marveled at the audacity of it all.

Sleep was futile. She realized this when she glanced outside her balcony doors and saw the moon was high in the sky, and exhaustion had yet to reach her.

Tomorrow, she would have to face Gabriel again. But how could she even look him in the eyes after what had conspired that afternoon? She was lying to everyone around her, but more than anything, she was lying to Gabriel. And he didn't deserve that.

"_What is it you _want?"

The memory of Eugene's words caused her to flinch, but that didn't mean more didn't come.

"_Marrying Gabriel is the right thing to do."_

Of course it was the _right_ thing! But was it the _good _thing to do?

"_Goodbye, Rapunzel."_

The recollection of his farewell caused her to sit up in the bed, a strange weight settling in the pit of her stomach. The shock and joy from his kiss had had her in such a daze that she hadn't realized the true meaning behind them.

She had assumed he was saying goodbye for the moment. That after a period of time, once the surprise from their declarations had passed, they would once again reunite and everything would return to normal. Everything would be just as they once were, just she and the boy with the apple.

But they had both known better. They both understood that Rapunzel's marriage called for responsibility and maturity, and a secret friendship between the two was the last thing Rapunzel needed to be burdened with.

Rapunzel covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a gasp.

"_Goodbye, Rapunzel."_

She understood now. Eugene had been saying goodbye for good. He had no intentions of seeing her again.

The realization hit her and it made her sick. Rapunzel bolted out of the bed, stumbling in her dark room before blindly clasping her cloak that hung draped over a chair nearby, until finally making her way out the door.

She couldn't say goodbye to Eugene. Not like that, not in that way. She had to speak with him, and try and work something out between them.

So she would just have to find him.

* * *

**FINALLY THEY KISSED. But I left you with a cliffhanger. Muwahahahaha.**

**But anyway, I just want to thank those of you who have been so patient for this chapter. You are amazing! **

**Fairfarren, for now!**


End file.
